


Give Me Your Attention, Baby

by dboys



Series: Kurotsuki Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery, Domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember that time you told me we have our whole lives ahead of us, so right now is nothing?” Tetsurou groaned at Kei using his own words against him. Kei smiled. “Well, that applies to right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurotsuki week day 2: Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Attention, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from Treasure by Bruno Mars
> 
> I guess you could say this is an epilogue type thing to [day 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4250370)

Tetsurou stared at the photo that sat on the end table in their living room.

_Their_ living room. A simple word that made him giddy every time he got to use it. Hearing Tetsurou and Kei Kuroo was music to his ears, even if he still called Kei “Tsukki” from time to time.

He stood up and stretched before putting on decent clothing and heading out the door to go downstairs. After marrying, the two bought a bakery with an apartment above. They were known for their strawberry shortcake, Kei’s personal favorite, and not to brag, his was the best Tetsurou had ever tasted.

It was nearly 11:00am so the bakery had been open for a few hours, they ran it by themselves mostly, so Kei had been working for a few hours, then. Tetsurou thought it would be a good idea to go check on him. Or at least that was his excuse.

He spotted Kei in the corner of the bakery, placing another cake batch into the oven. After he finished that he moved to start cutting things up, Tetsurou guessed they were strawberries.

Quietly, he made his way to Kei and once he was close enough, he placed his arms around Kei and hugged him from behind.

Kei jumped a bit at the initial contact. “Tetsurou, you scared me! Don’t do that, what if I cut off my finger?” He grumbled.

“But you didn’t, so it’s okay.” Tetsurou’s voice was muffled as he stuck his face into Kei’s neck. “How’s business today?”

Kei sighed. “Fine. We were busy in the morning but it’s settled down now.”

“We should close early and just go cuddle in bed.” Tetsurou placed kisses on Kei’s neck, who started to squirm.

“We’re not supposed to close until six today.”

Tetsurou groaned quietly, peppering more kisses to Kei’s neck, trying to persuade him. “I can’t wait that long.”

Kei laughed lightly as he set down his knife and turned around, placing his arms on Tetsurou’s shoulders, around his neck. “Remember that time you told me we have our whole lives ahead of us, so right now is nothing?” Tetsurou groaned at Kei using his own words against him. Kei smiled. “Well, that applies to right now.”

“But _Tsukki—_ “

Kei cut him off with a kiss, he deepened it and Tetsurou rubbed in circles at Kei’s hips, something he knew he loved. Right as Tetsurou decided he wanted to add tongue, Kei pulled away and joined their foreheads together.

“I love you, but not right now.” Kei grinned, looking into Tetsurou’s eyes.

“Later?” Tetsurou pouted.

“We’ll see.” Kei hummed.

Tetsurou went to kiss him again but Kei pulled away at the sound of the bell on the door. He let go of Tetsurou and went to walk away to the front counter.

“ _Baaaabbbee,_ ” Tetsurou whined.

Kei popped his head back into the kitchen. “ _Later._ ”

“I’m holding you to that!” Tetsurou pointed at him, grinning. Kei grinned back before going to help the customer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and kinda sucky, sorry. I'm reALLY excited for tomorrow though :]]]
> 
> once again, kudos and comments are much appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
